musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Exit Ten
Exit Ten is a British Rock/Metal band. Its current lineup has been active since 2003. Their debut full-length album, Remember The Day, was released in 2008. Their second studio album is due for release in September 2011. Biography Exit Ten are a post-hardcore/progressive rock band from Reading, Berkshire (UK). Their influences are as diverse as Killswitch Engage, In Flames, Tool, Muse, Radiohead and Jeff Buckley. The band was originally conceived in 2000 as a four-piece comprised of twins Stuart and James 'Jza' Steele, their older brother Chris and the family's lifelong friend Joe Ward. After several years playing as a more traditional metalcore band, the current line up came together in 2003 with the addition of more melodic vocalist Ryan Redman. http://www.bbc.co.uk/berkshire/content/articles/2005/04/15/localband_exit10_feature.shtml Redman had until that point been singing for indie-funk band Ant Salon. http://www.roomthirteen.com/features/311/Exit_Ten_Interview.html http://www.ourband.net/new_asp/band_profiles2.asp?ID=480. 2004 was the year the band began to pick up international recognition. April saw them record their début self-titled EP with Mark Williams (Sikth, Oceansize, yourcodenameis:milo). In the summer of 2004, the band was involved in an American TV show, 'Richard Branson: Rebel Billionaire'. Aired globally, Exit Ten were picked from 15 other acts during the show which eventually led to them playing on the NME stage at the UK's V Festival.Youtube.com - Highlights Of Rebel Billionaire Featuring Exit Ten The band was introduced to producer Andy Sneap in late 2005 to record ‘This World They'll Drown’. The band recorded the tracks 'Softwatch', 'Fine Night', 'Resume Ignore', 'A Path To Take', and 'My Great Rebellion'. This World They'll Drown was released through Deep Burn Records only in the UK on 12 June 2006. In the first quarter of 2007, Exit Ten spent a week with Justin Hill and Dan Weller (Sikth/WellerHill Productions) demoing new material. In April 2007, two of these demos - Piece by Piece by Piece and Perish in the Flames - appeared on the band's MySpace page to stream in their entirety, to coincide with the band's début headline tour of the UK (dubbed 'The Great Rebellion Tour 2007'). In 2008 the band released début album 'Remember the Day', recorded with Mark Williams, through Pinnacle imprint Deep Burn Records, spawning two videos - 'Technically Alive' and 'Warriors' (also a single). That year the band appeared at the UK's [Festival and toured with 36 Crazyfists. On 3 December 2008 Pinnacle Entertainment Ltd announced that it was going in to administration so effectively all activities as a record label and distributor of music ceased. Exit Ten's label Deep Burn was signed to Pinnacle, so the initial disaster for the band was that as stocks of their album ‘Remember The Day’ and EP ‘This World They'll Drown’ ran out, they would not be replenished whilst the album remained the property of the label's administrators. http://www.google.co.uk/search?sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8&q=exit+ten+interview. At the end of 2008 and beginning of 2009 Exit Ten played a number of UK headline tour dates; the two main support bands on these shows were Bury Tomorrow and Forever Never. On November 2, 2009 Chris Steele stated: "We have almost 11/12 songs in the works and counting and its certainly sounding a little different and very exciting. It was nice to go into this with the mindset of writing a completely new set of songs and we’ve certainly moved somewhere with the writing…" Rocksins.com - Exclusive Exit Ten Interview Exit Ten recorded their soon to be released second studio album in Reading, at Outhouse Studios (Enter Shikari, You Meet At Six, Funeral For A Friend). The album is scheduled for release in September 2011.http://uk.sonispherefestivals.com/line-up/exit-ten/ On 4th July 2011 a track from the album, 'Curtain Call', was made available to stream from the Jägermeister UK Facebook page. https://www.facebook.com/JagermeisterUK/posts/217986471574006 Members Current members *Ryan Redman – vocals *Stuart Steele – guitar, backing vocals *Joe Ward – guitar *James Steele – bass *Chris Steele – drums Discography Studio album *Remember The Day (2008) UK #109 * TBC (2011) EPs *Exit Ten (2004) *This World They'll Drown (2006) Demos *RunningFrog Demo (2005) Deny and Better Than You (A Path To Take Demo) *Wellerhill Demo (2007) Perish In The Flames, Piece By Piece By Piece and Something To Say *JM Demo (2009) Lay Down, Time Has Been Lost, Universe *EMI Studios Demo (2010) Lion, How Will We Tire, Suggest A Path References External links * Exit Ten official website * Exit Ten at MySpace * Exit Ten at Facebook * Exit Ten at iLike Category:British alternative rock groups Category:Art rock musical groups Category:British post-hardcore musical groups Category:English progressive rock groups Category:English rock music groups Category:English heavy metal musical groups Category:Musical groups established in 2003